The Cunning Snake
by Eli Wrath
Summary: What would happen if Severus was confident in his looks, realizing there was more to himself when he is older and is suddenly sent back to his time as a student at Hogwarts? Sev/? AU


EDIT: As in the couple reviews I have received, I went back to edit my mistakes. I am very appreciative for those who pointed it out, because frankly I was half awake while typing this a few nights ago. xP

This is a quick story I thought of while listening to Fallout Boy's This Aint A Scene, Its An Arms Race. As well as fanfictions with Severus in them. ( James Sev Anyone? lol) What would happen if Severus was confident in his looks, realizing there was more to himself when he is older and is suddenly sent back to his time as a student at Hogwarts? Read on to find out. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J. does. ( That lucky gal her) I am just borrowing Severus to have a bit o' fun with him.  
>Sev: Oh joy...<br>Me: Oh relax, youll love this I swear.

Deep dark tunnels that lead to vivid yet tired onyx black eyes stared back at its reflection within the black framed mirror above an ebony wood dresser that had intricate handles that opened drawers. Pale rays of moonlight shone through black shades that were drawn back to light the bedroom that belonged to Hogwarts' Potion Master, Severus Snape. He was unsure what had caused him to stand there staring at himself in the mirror all of a suddenly. The man had just gotten out of a long needed shower after a few incidents in the classrooms. One in particular event occurred with a Mr. Longbottom who just couldn't seem to get any part of a potion correct, thus resulting in yet another explosion filling the air with gunk and Merlin only knew what else.

He had stood in that searing hot shower for at least an hour, feeling as if it were peeling away layers of skin and burning away the scars from potion incidents and much more. It would never get rid of one thing that forever was burned into his left forearm. The Death Mark. Of course there were other scars acquired by his most dearly beloved father, Tobias Snape. Some were in the form of crosses for his father had been quite a religious man determined to draw out the evil of magic by burning and melting the crosses into his very flesh. Those scars were nothing but faint reminders of the past now.

His onyx eyes continued to stare back at him, glancing over his slick black locks of hair and grabbed a comb to run through it slowly. He watched as his hand carefully pulled the comb through those locks and pulled back some bangs to look at his face. It had taken on some creases over the years after graduating Hogwarts, as well as dark circles beneath his eyes that he used to his advantage. Most students simply hated having to lock gazes with the Potions professor, because those dark circles only accentuated his piercing black eyes. He looked much older than his late thirties, once hearing that he looked maybe to be in his late forties. A snicker crossed his lips and a smirk formed in the corner. 

Severus raised his head with his hair falling just so over his face and bare shoulders. The smirk remained across his lips as he noticed the faint twinkle shining brightly in his dark eyes. He noted how his sallow white jade skin seemed to shimmer and glow in the moonlight that broke into his bedroom. How had he not seen his own good looks and only begun to realize them now? What had caused this? His mind stopped on that aforesaid question. The teenager boys were beginning to grow up and flaunt like peacocks during mating season with their brightly colored feathers out to attract guys and girls alike. The man assumed that perhaps he wished he had spent at least a little time in the attracting game, but then after certain events, it was impossible to think of having anyone. His dark eyes glanced back down to the death mark on his arm.

He peeled his eyes away from the reminder of his dark past and his mistakes to look over his slender body that had lean muscles from midnight flights in the evening skies. His slender fingers traced over those muscles slowly as if seeing them for the first time. How had he been blind to his looks? It amazed him how long it been since he last seen himself, truly seeing himself. That was a simple answer, for it was when he started to do the work of a double agent that he had stopped caring for his looks only to better blend in as not important, but also an important pawn. Severus grabbed for his silk black robe and loosely tied it around his slender frame and made his way to his bed, sliding under the black sheets that were warm against the cold of winter. A sigh escaped his lips as he shut his eyes with thoughts tearing through his mind.

_I wonder what those Marauders would do if I was confident against them...I wonder...what everyone would do if I flaunted my looks in a little more than a subtle way, but was more confident..._

He felt his cheeks warm as he thought about attracting whom he truly wanted to attract to him. It would never happen, but one could have hopes even after the things he done. With those thoughts lingering in his mind, the mid thirties man began to fall into a faint slumber.

**In the Morning**

The faint sound of birds and the light of the sun began to awaken the man from his slumber who quietly grumbled at having to awake. He slowly opened an eye only to close it again a moment before reopening it. Severus slowly sat up to look at the room that surrounded him. The room looked exactly like the one he had had while being a student at Hogwarts, not a professor. Was this some type of prank set by the Weasley twins perhaps? Slowly the slender young man ascended from his smaller bed and stood in black boxers in the middle of the bedroom. His eyes looked this way and that to take in the entirety of it. A small gasp passed his pale lips when he stopped upon his reflection in a mirror.

Severus slowly walked up to it, eyes wide open in shock. He had to be at least sixteen, or his reflection looked sixteen, but was he really back in his sixth year? Walking up to his closet and opening it, his eyes scanned over the numerous black robes with the Slytherin logo as was the rest of the ensemble. If this were real, was this fate telling him to work on his attraction skills? That had been his last thought before nodding off into sleep. Without a second thought, the young man pulled a robe down from the hanger it was on as well as the rest of the ensemble.

He sat on the ebony wooden floor of his slytherin bedroom and reached for a sewing kit he always had hidden beneath his bed. His slender fingers began to work at the folds of his black robes, pulling out threads, adding new folds, etc. After what seemed hours, but really was only about twenty minutes, the pale slytherin pulled his trousers on and his now high collared blouse with black vest over it. The vest had the slytherin insignia on it. He then pulled his black robe ontop of this and walked around, smirking faintly when he saw it now billowed behind him.

The cunning snake sat on his bed to pull his socks and black boots on, tying the laces tightly to allow being able to run swiftly in case people chased after him. He stood once more to look at himself in the mirror and grabbed a comb to run through his black locks before going out of bedroom to the bathroom to wash his face. His eyes happened upon a calender, telling him that it was a Saturday and thus no classes. A smirk crossed his pale lips once more before he descended out of the dungeons of the Slytherin tower.

Severus Snape, young and feeling highly bold, walked out into the hall with his head high and eyes bright with dark cunning. He turned around to make his ascension up some stairs to the main hall that lead to the Grand Hall. His ears easily picked upon the voices of the Marauders and Lily. The man shook his head as he took the first step into the hall, of which first went unnoticed. He raised his head, running fingers threw his black locks before making his way down the hall with long strides, almost struts. His black robe billowed behind him almost in a sexy manner and his entire body stood with confidence. As he walked, he couldn't help but smirk at the gasps and blinks students were sending his way. He took a breath in as he walked past the Marauders, swiftly and in sexy silence, making his way into the Grand Hall. In the corners of his eyes, he saw that the head of the gang had his brows raised in a bit of surprise and his best friend had just about the same expression.

Severus stopped at the entrance, took a breath in and let out a slow and soft laughter that echoed into the main hall and the grand hall. It sounded off his confidence in himself. Who knew what this new confidence would bring...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I may add more chapters I may not. This was one of those things where I just had to type it!

Please R&R

Sev: Hmm Yes Please REVIEW...Youll get more of sexy moi 


End file.
